


Eres Mío

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Bachelor Party, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, Starker, peter is getting married, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Continuación y cierre de "Red for Love".





	Eres Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970312) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 

> Continuación y cierre de "Red for Love".

Era viernes.

Un día tranquilo a decir verdad, Peter volvió de la universidad y se dedicó a descansar un rato para poder estar con ganas de salir más tarde. Lo necesitaba por aquella decisión tomada y porque era lo que debía hacerse en esos casos. La tensión se acumulaba cada vez más en sus hombros y el pensar en todo lo que vendría apenas le dejaba algo de ganas para hacer otras cosas. Mientras pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a quedase dormido, recordó un detalle un importante: ¡Se casaba al día siguiente! Y como era el día previo, debía festejar su despedida de soltero. Pero… Ned no podía esa noche, tenía un asunto familiar, MJ no estaba en la ciudad (más si iría a la boda) y… es que tampoco tenía muchos más amigos con los cuales salir. Si tenía a May, pero no le agradaba demasiado la idea de salir a emborracharse con su tía, la cual seguramente no le dejaría beber más que medio vaso de cerveza y estaría reprochándolo por conducir luego de haber bebido.

Pensó y pensó, quedarse solo en casa no le parecía una idea muy divertida que digamos. Era joven y debía disfrutar la vida. Fue ahí que volteó a ver una fotografía que tenía en su pared. Eran él y Tony, en una feria de ciencias cuando Peter tenía unos quince años. Cuando comenzaba a sentir cosas que no debería por su mentor y había decidido ignorar todos esos sentimientos.

Se mordió el labio, y estuvo pensando largo rato hasta que finalmente se decidió. Tomó el celular para enviar un mensaje.

“¿Haces algo esta noche?”

La respuesta llegó casi instantáneamente.

“En diez minutos paso por tu casa”

Sonrió para sí mismo. Aun había esperanza para salvar esa noche.

Los dos fueron de bar en bar durante toda la madrugada, riendo, bebiendo y recordando viejas épocas. Terminaron en una especie de club latino que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo mas intensas. Peter invitó a Tony a bailar y éste, pese a negarse un poco al principio, terminó aceptando. El hombre se reía al escuchar al joven cantando con un marcado acento y pronunciando mal la letra de aquella canción. Pero Tony la comprendía completamente. No le importaba mucho cuando tomó a Peter de la cintura para acercarlo a su pecho y pegarse a él. El joven, aun de espaldas, seguía bailando completamente ebrio y contra el mayor. Las luces, la música y el alcohol los habían encandilado. No sabían en que momento habían terminado besándose contra una de las paredes de aquel club. No podían quitarse las manos de encima y se devoraban con ansias. Peter se separó sin aliento y comenzó a restregarse contra el mayor.

\- Vamos…

\- ¿Adonde? – le pregunto este tomándole del rostro preocupado - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Peter asintió, mirándolo con lascivia.

\- Vayamos…los dos…

Tony sabía lo que el chico insinuaba, más aun mientras este le tomaba de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba de hacerlo. Aquella rigidez que se clavaba en su pierna era la evidencia de aquello.

Entonces Tony le dio un último beso y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo a buscar el auto afuera y por fin ir a un lugar más privado.

Apenas abrieron la puerta del apartamento, ya se estaban arrancando la ropa como animales. Pero sin dejar de besarse, porque la pasión estaba primero. Peter rodeó la cintura de Tony con sus piernas y se aferró a su cuello mientras este lo acostaba en la cama para luego acompañarlo y ponérsele encima. Solo bastó un poco de preparación para que el muchacho, desesperado, le rogara que por fin lo hiciera suyo. No dejaban de besarse y acariciarse mientras tanto, fue ahí que la mirada de Tony se oscureció un poco más aun en la mismísima penumbra.

\- Eres mío – murmuró tomándolo del cuello, no con fuerza más si firmeza - ¿Lo sabes, no?

\- S-Si – jadeó el chico con el aire contenido y gimiendo.

Tony lo tomó de su cadera para enterrarse más en él, no dejaba de demostrarle con sus agudas estocadas cuanto lo deseaba, que quería marcarlo para siempre y recordarle que solo él podía doblegarlo de esta manera.

\- Nadie, y menos ella, te va a hacer sentir como yo lo hago.

\- No… nadie – jadeó el joven echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.

Y es que no, porque nadie más que Tony podía hacerle sentir de esta manera. Vivo, con ganas de más. La saciedad no existía allí y el mismo se declaraba adicto a este hombre y a su cuerpo. Pero como no hacerlo, si esta era la única vez que se sentía vivo y no hacia algo por compromiso, por obligación a alguien más. Sí quería a Liz, pero no la amaba, y ahí radicaba la diferencia. Ella no lo podía satisfacer como Tony sí.

El mismo joven elegía doblegarse al poder de su antiguo mentor y amante, porque esta sería la última vez que podría hacerlo antes de la boda. La cual sucedería mañana y no había manera de poderlo evitar. Todo estaba listo y él no podía arrepentirse.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, si no disfrutar de esta última noche con él.

\- Mío, mío, mío – susurraba el hombre a cada estocada.

\- Tuyo… sólo tuyo – le respondía Peter ahogando sus jadeos más fallando en ello y simplemente disfrutando.

Tony lo tomó de la mandíbula en un momento, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Dilo – ordenó.

Peter se mordió el labio nervioso al sentir como se le humedecían los ojos. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y sentía que el aire le faltaba, que no podría decirlo hasta haber alcanzado su clímax.

\- Te quiero…

**

Peter miró su reloj y supo que ya era hora, aun cuando la novia estaba demorándose más de lo normal. La iglesia estaba llena y los invitados miraban expectantes, con gusto pero apenas vio el rostro de su tía, supo que ella seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Había discutido con ella en la mañana por lo mismo, porque era la única que se oponía a que se casara por obligación y sin desearlo realmente. Peter sabía que ella era la única que había descubierto su affair con su antiguo mentor y tampoco lo juzgaba por eso, sino por el hecho de que Peter hubiera decidido aferrarse a jurarle a Liz amor eterno sin siquiera sentirlo.

Cuando todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y vio a la novia entrar del brazo de su futuro suegro, Peter sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Parecía un sueño y quería despertar de él, quería pensar que seguía abrazado al enorme pecho del millonario que apenas unas horas antes, le había jurado amor eterno, sin necesidad de prometerle cosas que no le fuera a cumplir.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando Liz quedó frente a él en el altar y Peter, con delicadeza levantó el velo para verla.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche? —preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estuve durmiendo, estaba cansado —dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

—Pues no creo. Estuve tocando la puerta y no me abriste, te estuve llamando y no contestaste. No te habrás ido a pasar tu última noche de soltero por ahí con quién sabe quién, ¿verdad? Porque si me entero que saliste con alguna zorra y eso va a causar problemas, te juro que…

Cuando el sacerdote les pidió que se persignaran, Liz guardó silencio y siguió en su papel de la novia perfecta. Peter suspiró. No estaba poniendo atención a lo que el padre les decía. Dijo los votos sin sentirlos realmente. Oyó que Liz estaba diciendo los suyos, pero eso no causó ninguna sensación en él. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando tuvo que poner aquella argolla matrimonial en el dedo de Liz ni cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Todo lo que su mente podía recordar era el rastro de aquellos besos húmedos y lascivos que se había dado con Tony hasta apenas unas horas, cuando entre las sabanas habían dado rienda suelta a todos sus deseos prohibidos. Aquella canción que ambos habían cantado y bailado aun sonaba en su mente, las mismas palabras que le había dicho el hombre mientras lo hacía suyo. Rio para sus adentros, por un momento se imaginó a Tony irrumpiendo en la boda como el cantante decía que haría en la canción. Pero esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real, eran puras fantasías románticas, y todos sabemos que las fantasías son imposibles.

Casi imposibles, mejor dicho.

—Padre, disculpe por la interrupción. Buenos días a todos.

Aquella voz potente le heló la sangre e hizo que el murmullo en la iglesia comenzara a aumentar. 

—Sé que ya pasó el tiempo de las amonestaciones nupciales, pero yo tengo una inquietud, porque curiosamente nunca se publicaron y para el tiempo que lleva corriendo la ceremonia, usted no les ha preguntado una sola vez a los presentes si saben o no de algún impedimento para celebrar la boda.

Peter soltó a Liz mientras el sacerdote confundido escuchaba a Tony quién iba caminando lentamente a mitad del pasillo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —le preguntó Liz a Peter mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

—Señor, salga por favor —dijo el sacerdote al ver el rostro desencajado de la novia y la sorpresa de los asistentes.

Tony levantó una mano, como si su conocida autoridad también tuviera efectos dentro de la iglesia para que el murmullo disminuyera.

—Claro, me iré pero primero responda por qué no colocaron las amonestaciones correspondientes o tendrá que explicar a sus superiores por qué usted está incurriendo en esta falta administrativa, porque su iglesia se rige por leyes, ¿no?

Liz lo encaró.

—¿Qué quiere?

Tony se quitó las gafas.

—No te puedes casar con Peter Parker. Es un mentiroso, un incompetente, te ha estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno, como amigo vengo a mostrar eso como un impedimento y me molesta demasiado que nadie te diga eso, menos ese señor que está oficiando la misa. Creo que una mujer tan bonita y lista como tú no merece tener en su vida a un pobre diablo como él. Además ¿No te diste cuenta que es gay?

\- ¡Deje de decir estupideces! ¡Eso… eso no es cierto! ¿O no, Peter?

El chico miró perplejo a su prometida la cual le exigía respuestas, luego a su amante, y nuevamente a la chica. Peter se encogió de hombros y suspiró nervioso, no podría mentir para siempre.

\- Pues… No creo que este bien mentir en la casa de Dios. Liz, lo siento, pero él tiene razón. Solo soy un mentiroso, infiel y homosexual.

La chica abrió los ojos tremendamente ante esta confesión. Pero poco a poco empezaba a comprender por qué Peter le huía tanto cuando se trataba de sexo. Según él, quería permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio. Pero por lo visto sus razones eran otras, o mejor dicho, otro.

Peter volteó a ver a May, quien ahogaba una risa pese a las malas miradas por parte de la familia de la novia. Esta le sonrió y musitó con sus labios una frase que el chico interpretó sin siquiera oírla .

“Ven con él”

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto por todos ustedes que vinieron aquí hoy y también lo siento por ti Liz. Sé que te mataste de hambre para entrar en ese vestido que de hecho, te queda muy bonito, pero no somos compatibles. Simplemente no hay… química. Además – y fue ahí que Peter volteó a ver a Tony luego de un largo rato – Yo ya amo a alguien más.

El hombre le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano, y Peter la tomó.

\- Nos iremos por un tiempo de luna de miel, así que no nos busquen – anunció el mayor para toda esa gente - Oh, pero igual están todos invitados a la boda que haremos en unos años, supongo.

Tony tomó en brazos a Peter para llevárselo hacia afuera y entrar en aquel Ferrari rojo cereza. Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado ya adentro, como burlándose frente a los valores de la iglesia y su falsa idea de amor. Peter volteó a despedirse de la enfurecida novia que había dejado abandonada en el altar y cínicamente sonrió a todos los invitados que habían salido sorprendidos. La única que parecía tranquila y conforme con eso, era May que lo miraba sonriendo. Al fin su sobrino iba tras su propia felicidad y con aquel hombre al cual siempre había amado.

Y así fue como esos dos se fueron conduciendo hacia el atardecer, seguramente rumbo al aeropuerto para partir rumbo a las Bahamas y olvidarse de todos por unos días. No les importaba el escándalo que esto pudiese causar, y todo el escarmiento público que les esperaba.

Porque solo ellos dos importaban ahora.

FIN


End file.
